


At Your Fingertips

by shabootl



Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!, 潔癖男子! 青山くん | Keppeki Danshi! Aoyama-kun | Clean Freak! Aoyama-kun (Anime)
Genre: Cleanfairy! Aoyama, I really don't know what this is, M/M, Oh no there's only one bed, The germaphobe crossover that nobody asked for, and there was only one bed, okay but can that be canon lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shabootl/pseuds/shabootl
Summary: It's nationals for the volleyball boys and--coincidentally--the soccer boys.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Aoyama
Series: February 2020 Prompt Set [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620526
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	At Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I finally posted on the correct day

DAY FOUR: At Your Fingertips

  
Fandom: Haikyuu!! x Cleanfreak! Aoyama-kun

Pairing: Sakusa x Aoyama

_______________________________________

When Sakusa stepped up to his hotel room, what felt like the pit of Tartarus ripped down his body. Standing before it was a boy with a keycard, seemingly about to open the door. Beside him sat two abnormally large sports bags.

“Excuse me,” Sakusa called, stepping up to the boy. For a second, Sakusa thought it was Kageyama, but the boy lacked the signature scowl, so Sakusa knew it couldn’t be him. “That’s my room.”

The boy blinked. “No. This is mine. I have a single.”

Sakusa opened his mouth to reply when one of the volleyball chaperones walked over.

“Ah, Sakusa-kun. And you must be Aoyama-kun.” The chaperone cleared his throat. “You both requested single rooms, but with the volleyball and soccer nationals lining up the way it is, the hotel messed up some of the bookings, and you two will be rooming together.”

“ _ What? _ ” Sakusa nearly snarled. “It is flu season--”

“And I understand this, Sakusa-kun,” the chaperone said. “However, you two seemed better suited to room together. Now, get along. I don’t want to hear any complaints about you two. Aoyama-kun, I expect your coach will explain the same to you later.”

Aoyama nodded stiffly. He shuffled a little awkwardly where he stood.

“Wait!” Sakusa was not about to let this go. “You don’t understa--”

“Unless you would like to sleep on the  _ dirty _ ,  _ messy _ street, I suggest you get unpacked, Sakusa-kun.” With that, the two boys were left in the hall, staring at each other.

Sakusa narrowed his eyes. He didn’t really have a reason to hate Aoyama, but this predicament was not helping Sakusa’s mood.

“Are you ill, Sakusa-san?” Aoyama said. He gestured at Sakusa’s mask.

“ _ No _ . This mask serves as a preventative measure to  _ avoid _ illness,” Sakusa said. “Are  _ you _ ill?”

Aoyama shook his head. “Do you mind waiting a moment? I would like to clean the room.”

Sakusa scrunched his nose at the thought of this boy touching every surface in the room. “I do mind, actually. You keep to your side, and I’ll keep to mine.” Sakusa pushed past Aoyama, who swiftly ducked out of the way before their arms brushed. Sakusa made a self-satisfied grunt that promptly died in his throat the second the door was fully open.

Sakusa could feel himself getting light-headed. Close quarters. With a random stranger. A random stranger who was an athlete and thus likely to be a gross, disgusting, smelly mess. A said likely gross, disgusting, smelly mess that Sakusa would have to put up with until nationals were over. There were few things Sakusa wanted in life. Death had yet to make the top of the list until that very moment.

They both had gotten a single as requested, but apparently, they had to share that single. I.e. There was only one bed.

Before Sakusa could so much as blink, Aoyama was already in the room with a rag and cleaner. Donned in an apron, mask, and heavy duty gloves, Aoyama was already halfway through cleaning the floor when Sakusa registered what exactly was happening.

Sakusa tracked the boy’s movements as he slid around the room.

“Sorry,” Aoyama said. He held out the folded sheets of the bed at Sakusa, who took them wordlessly. “Do you mind giving these to housekeeping? I always like to provide my own sheets and blankets because I do not trust the hotel’s sanitation policies.” Then he turned, leaving a dumbfounded Sakusa to zombie-walk his way to the maids’ areas.

When Sakusa arrived back at the room, Aoyama greeted him with a nod of acknowledgement. Sakusa’s mouth gaped as he took in the sparkling clean room. Even the old dresser on the side seemed years younger. Sakusa could even smell the lemon cleaner.

Sakusa took a few more moments eyeing the entire room from top to bottom. He poked a head into the bathroom to see an equally beautiful sight of the utmost cleanliness. Sakusa thought he might faint.

“You may have the bed, Sakusa-san,” Aoyama said. He was already creating a pseudo-futon on the floor. Sakusa could’ve sworn a sanitized glow emanated like a puff of a fluffy vanilla-scented cloud around Aoyama, and suddenly Sakusa didn’t want to have to room with anyone else, ever.

“No, that’s fine.” Sakusa cleared his throat. “You cleaned it after all.”

Aoyama nodded. “Alright. I’m heading to the bathroom now.”

“W--” Words stuck in Sakusa’s throat. Sakusa supposed, just for this week, that he didn’t need to use the baths first. Then, without hesitation, he seated himself on the pseudo-futon. Sakusa couldn’t remember the last time he slept on a bed that wasn’t his, but honestly, cleanliness fell from Aoyama’s fingers like fairydust. And if Sakusa had to be exposed to that, he found that he didn’t mind at all.

**Author's Note:**

> ...I don’t know what this is. I really don’t.
> 
> Honestly, it’s not too far-fetched lol. Anyone who’s watched Aoyama-kun knows the infamous towel episode where everyone was in love with Aoyama’s smell. I don't know if Sakusa would press his face into Aoyama's towel though lol


End file.
